


(((DISCONTINUED))) The Blessed Messiah and the Tower Of Ai

by Icecream_Paladin



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Angst, Allura (Voltron) is sad, Allura is the blessed messiah, Allurance if you squint, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blessed Messiah and The Tower of AI, Character Death, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Allura (Voltron), Hurt Hunk (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lotor (Voltron), Hurt Matt (Voltron), Hurt Pidge (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), I'm Bad At Summaries, Idk How To make tags, Im gonna make an animation out of this, Implied Character Death, I’m bad at writing, Listen to the song first, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Multi, Please don’t read it it’s probably cringe, Probably never gonna be finished tbh, Skjskshsjsjskssk, The song is cool, Voltron au, Voltron whump, When I said Character Death I meant it, Whump, based off of a song, everyone is dying, how to tag, idk - Freeform, if that counts..., please, this made me sad, this will probably be poorly written, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecream_Paladin/pseuds/Icecream_Paladin
Summary: This is based off of a song (In the title) and I might make an animation out of it but first, imma do thisUPDATE: The animatic is finishedGo watch that insteadIt’s sooo much better than this mess lolAllura is chosen as the new “Messiah” and along with her friends, she must retrieve the 9 Blessings, to save their world.But the Blessings contain secrets...Secrets that may pull this little family apart





	1. Chapter 1

We have all been told the story  
Foolish, arrogant men overstepped  
the boundaries of God.  
Heaven sent their judgement  
and then all was lost...  
In the midst of all destruction  
Shielding the world from  
ruin is the “Tower of Ai”  
That is where the life  
of the earth still burns on...

From another distant kingdom,  
Came a messenger bearing  
a letter to the youths...  
The words of prophecy!  
That the Paladin’s daughter  
would receive the high  
honor of the next messiah’s role!  
“And so we will accept that fate”

Within the tower  
Hidden far away  
The blessings reside  
With the nine of us  
Only the messiah can retrieve  
the glory inside.  
“So we will go with you”  
To the tower  
as we all  
search for the way  
So that our town  
So that our world  
On the brink of death, can be saved


	2. The New Messiah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to the song, before reading this.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WODrHNrpfYw

“From another distant kingdom,  
Came a messenger bearing  
a letter to the youths  
The words of prophecy.  
That the Paladin’s daughter  
would receive the high  
honor of the next messiah’s role...”

 

 

 

Allura read the letter over and over again, heart pounding.  
The Next Messiah?  
“What an honor,” Pidge breathed, peeking at the paper, clutched in Allura’s hands.  
“I never imagined that someone from our village would be chosen. You could save our dying world, Allura!...”

Allura hadn’t taken her eyes off the letter yet, even as her friends started crowding around her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she finally looked up. Lotor stared back at her.  
A tear slipped down Allura’s cheek.  
“Allura, are you okay?” Lotor asked.  
She glanced around at her friends, now all casting worried expressions her way.

“I... I don’t have a choice do I...”

Pidge looked surprised.  
“Allura, aren’t you happy? This is a huge-“

“Honor. I know Pidge. I just can’t imagine leaving you all behind. There is is chance I’d never see you again...”

Lance snorted and all eyes turned towards him.  
“Did you really think that we were going to let you go alone?!”

“I...”

“He’s right”, Matt spoke up,” You’re not going alone, Allura.”  
And he bowed dramatically, adding, “We shall join you on your quest!”

Allura giggled a little, earning a smile from Matt.

Lotor’s hand was still on Allura’s shoulder.  
“It’s not just your fate now. It’s all of ours and so we will accept that fate.”

Pidge took the letter from Allura and finished reading it.  
“Within the tower, hidden far away,  
The blessings reside.  
“Only the messiah can retrieve  
the glory inside...”

“So we will go with you...”  
Luka, spoke up.

“To the tower!”  
Romelle.

“As we all search for the way...”  
Keith.

“So that our town...”  
Lance.

“So that our world, On the brink of death can be saved!”, Allura finished, embracing her friends.

Her family.

—————————————————————

“If you wish to bring blessing  
to the land  
Go forward with all of your heart  
Try to hold onto glory in your hands  
With all of your strength  
Pressing onward alongside  
your trusted friends  
Helping one another

Then the fear that you feel  
will all come to an end”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but I’m trying to separate this into sections of the song, so :/
> 
> Also, I’m not great at writing fanfics and this is probably meh sooo...


	3. The First Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are gonna start dying.

“And the very first blessing  
will be  
Inside a swirling pool of life  
the "Blossoming Wave" of the sea  
And she enters now  
But another hand reaches out  
Overlapping  
And the young man  
then sung...  
"We will face all our  
fortune and pain as one!" 

 

5 Days of travel later, they could see the tower of Ai in the distance and by the end of the 6th day, they had finally made it.  
It housed 9 levels, each with a single door.  
The Blessings.

They set up a small camp on the first floor, as the sun was beginning to set.  
Allura ventured down the dimly-lit hallway.  
Lance followed her but she hadn’t thought anything of it.  
The first door lay at the very end of the hallway. She pressed her palm down on the first door. It slowly swung open a few ticks later.  
Inside, a gem was raised up on a pedestal. It was blue, like the ocean.

“the "Blossoming Wave" of the sea”

Allura slowly stepped inside the small room. Other than the pedestal and gem, the room was empty.

Lance stood behind her.

“And she enters now...”

As she neared the First Blessing, Allura reached out her hand.

“But another hand reaches out  
Overlapping.”

Allura breaks her gaze from the blessing, to stare at Lance, who’s hand is suddenly inches away from the gem. 

“And the young man  
then sung...”

“Lance? Lance, what are you-?!”

Lance’s hand made contact with the Blessing and he lifted it up in front of him.  
It began glowing and pulsing in his grip.  
Allura tried to grab it out of his hands.  
Only she was meant to take the Blessings! 

“LANCE NO! IT WILL KILL YOU!”, Allura cried out, desperately.  
Lance made eye contact with Allura for a tick, and she swore she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, before he was shoving her out of the room, singing, 

"We will face all our fortune and pain as one!" 

The door slammed shut behind him and Allura was left alone in the long hallway.

She pounded on the door but it wouldn’t open for her again. 

Lance screamed.

Allura cried.

 

“The messiah could do nothing,  
watching as the first blessing  
was quickly taken away”

She could barely hear the sound of footsteps behind her.  
She was quickly pulled into someone’s embrace.

Talking  
Whispering  
Questioning 

 

Allura huddled against Lotor

 

More talking  
Shouting  
Screaming  
Crying

Filling the hallway

 

The First Blessing was gone.

 

 

Lance was gone.

 

“From that moment  
friendship would turn into hate”

 

Fighting  
More screaming  
Cursing  
More crying 

 

The Door remained closed.


	4. Blessing Number 2

“The messiah could do nothing,  
watching as the first blessing  
was quickly taken away.  
From that moment  
friendship would turn into hate...”

Allura could hear the others, fighting all around her, as she sat still staring at the closed door, trying to comprehend what had just happened. 

Pidge was crying.  
Hunk was too.  
Luka and Romelle were Yelling at each other.   
Keith was pounding on the door, as Shiro was trying (and failing) to calm him down. 

How could she have let this happen?!   
She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks.   
Why would he...

“If you wish to bring blessing to the land...”

She still had a job to do. 

Allura Pushed herself up off of the cold floor and turned to face her friends, who stopped their bickering for a moment as they looked back at her.

Keith backed away from the door. 

Allura didn’t know if it was the shock or maybe the anger and sadness threatening to erupt, but she felt determined now more than ever.   
She would finish this.

She had to.

She walked back down the hallway, towards where they had began setting up camp, and the others parted, making a path for her.   
It would not have been wise to mess with Allura at that moment. 

Entering the larger room, she noticed a new hallway that hadn’t existed before.  
Without pausing, she walked straight on ahead into the hallway.   
She could hear the others following her.  
The second chamber must lie ahead...

And of course, there it was.  
After about 2 minutes of walking, the hallway ended and at the end, stood a large doorway. 

She reached out and placed her hand on the smooth stone surface.   
A loud creak sounded just as everyone else caught up to her and the doors slowly opened.   
The gem was red this time and it’s glow seemed to flicker.  
Almost in the same way that a fire would.

“Entering the second chamber  
Bloody red began burning  
within the swordsman’s eyes”

She was so focused, that she didn’t notice Keith’s hand go to grab the sword hanging at his hip, a fire seeming to burn within his own eyes. 

The only warning Allura got was a startled sound from Shiro as Keith pushed past her, into the room. She yelled out, managing to grab his wrist, pulling him back a little, which only succeeded in his sword being pointed at her. 

“As he took the "Fiery Feast"  
by his side”

And in one fluid motion, Keith backed the rest of the way into the chamber, grabbing the gem from it’s pedestal, all the while, pointing his sword at Allura. 

Real fire began burning at that moment, sprouting up out of nowhere all around the small room, forcing Allura and everyone else to back up. 

The doors shut then, leaving the rest of them in the darkened hallway.


	5. The “Sisters”

“Next they found the  
"Graceful Sunlight"  
Which was won over by older sister’s  
open hands, as she smiled happily”

 

Allura didn’t give herself time to think, before she was running back down the hallway again, bursting into the bigger room and immediately spotting the 3rd hallway. She never stopped running, hoping that her friends would get the message to maybe stay back. 

This hallway, she noticed, was longer and the chamber door wasn’t at the end this time. On further investigation, she discovered that this particular hallway actually housed 2 blessings as there was another chamber door at the end of the hallway.

She must’ve taken too long, because she could hear footsteps coming closer. She turned around and discovered that it was only Romelle and Luka this time.  
That did put her a little more at ease.  
She trusted them.

Then again, she had trusted Lance and Keith too...

Without a word, Allura turned back to the door and made it open. Before she could even tell what she was looking at, however, a blinding light filled the hallway.  
Allura yelped and shielded her eyes with her hands, backing into the wall behind her. 

When the light finally died down, she cautiously opened her eyes...

Only to see Romelle inside of the chamber, reaching out to the gemstone, but before Allura could react, Luka dashed inside as well and attempted to shove Romelle aside.  
Romelle kept her balance though and pushed Luka back, still trying to grab the Blessing. 

Luka reached out her own hand, trying to get it before Romelle did. Luka was almost there when the gem flashed briefly, surprising her, and she fell, which gave Romelle the opportunity she needed to take the stone.  
Romelle smiled happily, as Luka pushed herself back onto her feet, scowling with tears brimming in her eyes. 

Allura, who still hadn’t fully recovered from the blinding light and was wondering how Romelle and Luka had, suddenly heard the chamber at the end of the hall, opening on its own.

“What?!”, she thought. “That shouldn’t be possible! Only the Messiah can open the doors...”

She looked at the closing chamber door in front of her and realized.

This Blessing must’ve activated the other doors in the hallway. 

Luka seemed to have noticed the sound too. 

“Running off in irritation,  
Little sister moved towards  
the "Restful Darkness"

She took one look at Allura before running down the rest of the hallway, no doubt towards the newly opened chamber.

Allura, having finally recovered, jumped up off of the floor and sprinted after her, screaming a warning.  
It was all she could do.

Luka reached the doors a full 20 seconds before Allura did and by she time she did get there, Luka had taken the Blessing and the doors were closing.

“...and she  
would never be seen again...”


End file.
